the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Striktrus
Striktrus is fictitious character of The Lenny Lego Universe and is the main antagonist in the feature film Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire. He is Clonebot's son, who was separated from him in the midst of a terrorized mission assigned to him and his father, just hours after construction on the two robotic creations were complete. He is voiced by Aaron Cosby in the film. Background In Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire, Striktrus and his father Clonebot, were revealed to have been built by Wonka the Fireman. Wonka's original vision was to build beings of artificial intelligence that would be beneficial of keeping the peace of "toykind". However, Wonka made the fatal mistake of overpowering the robots, despite warnings from his father to avoid doing so. As a result, when the robots are able to overthrow the system overrides and proceed to destroy virtually everything in their path. Wonka ultimately is able to shut the robot off with a back up remote, but not before hundreds of lives are lost and massive damage has been done his evil creation. Striktrus's body was sequentially shipped overseas to be sent to the UN in New York City, but the cargo ship carrying his body is hijacked by Clonebot, who attempts to get his son back from the ship. Clonebot is ultimately unsuccessful, but in the midst of the attack, Striktrus is accidentally throw overboard the ship, landing in the ocean. He remains undiscovered for fifteen years until Captain Plooby finds him and brings him aboard his ship. Less than a day later, Wonka, along with Mr. Fireman and the other firemen, invade Plooby's ship to rescue Delilah, Buzz Tarco's daughter, and Mr. Ambulance. While on board, Wonka finds Striktrus and, horrified, attempts to destroy him. However, Striktrus later resurrects himself and, upon finding out from Captain Plooby that the Wonka and Mr. Fireman killed his father, Striktrus becomes infuriated and seeks out to kill the firemen out of retaliation. Upon arriving back to Mr. Fireman's home town, the Crusaders of Fire battle Striktrus, along with captain Plooby and his many henchmen. During the battle, Sergeant Jones makes a surprising appearance and teams up with the Crusaders of Fire. The two armies combine forces and defeat Striktrus's entire army. During the battle, Mr. Fireman is about to kill Striktrus, but Wonka stops him and requests that he kill him instead, so he can "put and end to the very creation I made". Wonka takes Striktrus's detached arm and uses it's built in machine gun to obliterate Striktrus. Persona Striktrus is a smart, cocky character, who has significantly less patience than his father, but is almost equally as strong as him. He has an incredible love for destruction and chaos and enjoys any and every opportunity to inflict pain, often times for no reason at all. Although much less strategic than his father, Striktrus is extremely intelligent, and is very good as measuring his opponent's very strengths and weaknesses. Striktrus also has the ability of instant teleportation, although he is limited by the ability to only teleport a few miles at once. Category:Villains